Floured Hands
by Karren
Summary: Lester returns home from a 2 week trip to LA to check on the newest Rangeman office. He finds Eden and their twins baking in the kitchen.


I do not own anything by Janet Evanovich. I just like to play with her Characters. This short story came to me while I was baking cookies. I was asked by my church to bake 180 heart shaped sugar cookies with sprinkles for a VBS snack this coming week and while doing so it made me think of Lester and Eden. I hope you enjoy this little short story.

Pulling up into my driveway after being gone for a couple of weeks, I sit there and stare out the windshield at my house. There on the front porch sits the chair that Eden sat out so she could watch over the twins as they play in the front yard. I smile when a bird flies onto the feeder LJ made us get, because he loves animals so much and sits at the front window and watches every bird that comes to eat. That kid I swear has had a fascination with animals I think since the day he was born. I'm dying to get him a dog, but Eden thinks it would be best if we wait until he gets a little bit older. For now fish, birds, and his ever growing collection of animal books will have to do.

From the feeder my eyes land on the two tricycles that are sitting in the middle of the walk way. A pink one for my little princess and a black one for my boy. I laugh at this because LJ takes after Eden, being quiet and shy while Maleah takes after me, fearless and wants to be a Rangeman just like her Daddy and Uncles. Poor Eden, she is always so nervous trying to keep on top of her after she has a day with Daddy at work, but I couldn't be prouder. Taking one last look at my home, it feels really good to be back to the ones I love.

Grabbing my suit case that were loaded down with gifts for the twins, I walked up the sidewalk and grabbed the trikes and placed them on the porch in case it rained and so they wouldn't be stolen. When I opened the door laughter rang out and then I heard a gentle scolding from Eden as I entered the house and closed the door. Not wanting to disturb whatever my family was doing I silently crept towards where I heard the sound to find Eden in the kitchen, standing at the counter in a black flour covered apron with two little people standing on wooden step stools on each side of her. LJ and Maleah looked into a big bowl as Eden stirred something.

"Whats going on in here?" I asked causing everyone to jump and then three heads turned to where I was standing in the doorway. "It looks like a bakery has exploded in here" I said looking around at the flour covered areas and bags of sugar, sticks of butter, and jars of different colored sprinkles.

"DADDY" two voices shouted and came running towards me. Dust from the flour on them creating smoke behind them.

"We're making cookies" LJ told me as he and his Sister wrapped their arms around me. I picked them up in my arms and hugged them both tightly.

"Really? It looks to me that your making enough to feed and army"

Eden came up to me wiping her hands off on a dish cloth "Mrs. Dana called a few days ago and asked if I could make some cookies for their year end fund raiser that their pre-school is having. They are trying to get a jump on next year"

"How many do you have to make?" I asked seeing some already in an aluminum pans.

"180"

"Dammmn"

"Les language" she warned and I looked down at the two children looking up at me

"Sorry"

"Hey kids, why don't you go and play in your room for a bit, I need to talk to Mommy ok?" I asked really needing some time with my wife.

"We want to play with you Daddy"

"I know and we will right after I talk to Mommy"

"Ok" they both said going down the hall to their room

"Everything ok? Is something the matter with the LA office?" Eden asked taking the apron she was wearing off.

"Everything is great with LA, but something is really bothering me" I said taking her hand and leading her down to our bedroom

As soon as Eden closed the door to the bedroom, I had her backed up against it and my mouth devouring hers. I raised her leg over my hip and pressed myself into her to let her feel just what was really bothering me.

"God I've missed you" I said going back for another kiss after taking a quick breath

"Ohhh" she moaned and I moved to her neck

"Yea, it's bad" I said rocking my hips into her

"Daddy can we play now?" we heard as a little hand knocked on the door.

"Brown eyes met green " Yea Daddy's changing he will be right out. Go wash your hands and faces and you can play and ask Daddy all about his trip to California" Eden told them through the door.

"Baby" I groaned in pain as I laid my forehead to hers.

"Go spend time with them and then it will be time for dinner, baths, and bedtime. You know sex is outta the question when they are awake"

Sighing I reluctantly pulled away from her and pulled my shirt over my head. I was just about to toss it on the bed when I saw a perfectly formed hand print on the back of my Rangeman uniform shirt in flour. I stood there and stared at it and then looked up at the picture on the wall that Eden had made me for Fathers day a couple years ago of the twins hands back then.

"You ok?" Eden asked coming st stand next to me

"It just hit me how big they have gotten and are getting. I miss so much when I have to go to work and leave on assignments"

"Lester those kids love you and adore you. You are they're number one bad ass cool Daddy and don't forget they got and love their Uncles, Aunt Stephanie, and Ella. I say they are just fine"

"DADDYYY" LJ yelled

"Go, spend time with them and give them the presents I know you have for them" she said kissing me on the cheek.

"Ok, Ill spend time with them now and when they go to sleep, its Mommy and Daddy time" I told her and warned her "Oh and Eden I'm taking the kids in to work with me tomorrow so you can umm rest up" I said giving her my trademark crooked smirk. I heard her take in a breath getting what I was telling her.

"Yea" I said grabbing some clothes and changing.

THE END

THANK YOU for reading . I really hope you enjoyed this little one shot story. To anyone who reviews Thank you as well. They mean a lot to me. :).

Karren


End file.
